Being Married
by PandaN00b
Summary: Roy is married to Riza and Ed is married to Winry. The two couples have kids! Along the way the kids cause trouble and laughter for the families. Read to find out their adventures together on growing up. Royai EdWin T for Language
1. Dinner

**A/N: Yay! Fourth Fanfic! Please excuse any mistakes please, I'm so friggin tired okay. Okay so story is all about the lives of Roy and Riza married and Ed and Winry married. The two couples have children too. So the the troubles and laughter they have is what I'll be writing hopefully. Um I didn't know alot of Japanese names to give the 3 kids so I looked up japanese names and chose randomly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB**

* * *

It was a nice day in East City, breezy and warm, townspeople taking strolls. Except for some people this day was not too great.

"Waaaaah!"cried a litte raven haired toddler who had just woken up from a his slumber. Roy grumbled irritated,"Can't this little time bomb shut off?!" Riza whom was his beloved wife had just walked in crabby from being woken up from all the yelling and crying,"What the hell is going on in here?"she asked sleepily yawning. She walked over to the crying baby and picked him up from the crib. _'You smell horrifying Haru...'_

"He needs to be changed now calm down Roy,"she said bluntly going over to the baby bag and retrieving a diaper and some wet wipes. Once she tore open the full diaper off Haru her face turn from a grimace to a frown from disgust._ 'I just can't wait until this damn kid gets potty trained!'_she thought. The kid was now 1 years old.

Roy had just been sitting their quietly observing his wife intently change their son's diaper. Riza had the pants in the house. Once she pointed that gun at your head, you'd better go her way. They had been married for 1 year after Roy became Führer. Their married life was quite peaceful until Roy knocked up his wife and she soon got pregnant.

The alchemist was lost in thought that Riza had to point a gun at Roy. "Hey, Roy are you listening?"she asked clicking off the safety. The raven haired man sweat dropped. "Sorry lost in thought,"he replied quickly hoping not to get his brain blown with a bullet. The sniper sighed and lowered the gun,"I was saying to hold Haru while I go make dinner, Ed, Winry, and their kids are coming over." He nodded taking the baby from her grasp. Riza walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on Ed get your lazy ass off the bed, we gotta get Ken and Hina ready to go over to Roy and Riza's House,"Winry said attempting to wake her husband who was in deep slumber. Annoyed she brought out her wrench and whacked Ed's head,"You wake up now you lazy ass!" From being struck directly the blonde man woke and his hands immediately sprung towards his injured head,"Winry!" "Hey, you wouldn't wake up, so it's not my fault,"she said defensively. "Okay, I got up, I'll go change," he said getting up groggily and moving to the closet rubbing his head.

Since Winry had changed already she went to where her 1 year old son and 6 month old daughter were sitting watching Den intently. The mechanic giggled on how disturbed the dog looked on having to kids just sitting there staring at him on his every movement.

She picked up the two and changed their clothes and got the baby bag ready with bottles of milk, diapers, and wet wipes. 'Ready!'she thought walking out of the house waiting at the door for Ed. He soon came out and they walked to the train station and got on the train to East City and left Resembool.

They took their seats in the train and just sat there in awkward silence. Winry then spoke up breaking the silence,"So um, how's Al?" "He's fine, he's currently learning Alkahestry in Xing with Mei," Ed replied smiling gently looking out the window at the vast world around them.

* * *

While Roy was tickling Haru in the living room, Riza was finished cooking spaghetti and set the table for dinner. She sighed_,'Done with making dinner.'_

Just then, at the front door came a knock. Knowing who it was Roy got up, Haru sitting on his shoulders, and opened the door revealing Ed, Winry, and Ken and Hina. "Hey guys, come in dinner's ready!"Roy greeted them gesturing for them to come in. They walked and put the kids down to play with each other while the adults eat before feeding the kids milk.

The 4 adults sat down serving themselves spaghetti. Winry smiled,"So how have you guys been?" "Tired,"Roy had replied. "Fine,"was all Riza said swallowing the pasta. "Nice kid you got there Roy,"Ed said eyeing the mini Roy already hugging Hina. "He's already like you,"Riza said looking over to her son. They all sweat dropped. "That's my son!,"he said proudly chuckling. "If your touches my daughter I'm gonna-"Ed said but got interrupted. "You're gonna do what to my son Edward,"Riza said her eyes narrowed focusing on Ed. The alchemist sat down whimpering like a little dog stuffing his mouth with spaghetti.

After they were done with the spaghetti Winry said,"Wait! Before we go feed the kids, I brought my homemade apple pie!" She brought out a pie from a plastic bag she brought with her. They all looked at the pie with hunger and drool.

"Come here Riza,"Roy said pulling Riza onto his lap and fed her portions of the mouth watering apple pie. The blood rushed to her face making her scarlet red. He smirked, satisfied with her reaction.

Right before Ed could even take a slice of the pie Winry stopped him. "What?"he asked whining. "You have to do something before you get some,"she said deviously grinning. "Fine..." She took out a glass of milk and set it in front of him. "Drink it," she said triumphly. "No." "Drinking the dam milk, it won't hurt you!" "If I get to eat pie after then fine, I'll drink the damn little bastard!" he said grabbing the glass and swallowing the white liquid. Winry smiled in triumph,"There you go!"she said happily setting a slice of pie in front of him.

* * *

After eating pie they got to their children. Ken was pulling on Hayate's tail who was trying to take a nap. While Haru and Hina were just holding hands sitting down relaxing watching poor Hayate. "This little mini womanizer,"grumbled Ed making a fist annoyed. Riza walked to Haru and swooped him up and walked over to the couch with a milk bottle in hand sitting down and started feeding the mini Roy who was partly rambling baby gibberish.

Ed had picked up Hina who was wondering where the one next to her went. Winry picked up Ken and Hayate finally got to sleep.

Roy was just sitting there eating more of Winry's apple pie.

_'These little ones are gonna be tough to handle when they grow up.'_ they all thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well now I know I suck at writing endings. Hope you like it! I will update as soon as I think of the next idea and type the whole damn thing. Well R&R! **


	2. Mother's Day Picnic

**A/N: Hey! Well it's morning. I'm groggy and sleepy. Making more mistakes in my writing might happen so please note that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB**

* * *

**(Time skip: 9 years) (A/N: Okay I made it mother's day here cuz I felt like it)**

It's mother's day. The two families were having a picnic together at a random park in East City where Ed, Winry, and their kids were staying for a few weeks . Ed, Winry, Ken(10 years old), and Hina(9 years old) were setting up the mother's day picnic.

Few minutes later Roy shows up with Haru(10 years old) running over to Hina and hugging her followed by Ed glaring daggers at Roy. The raven haired man chuckled and walked to Ed's side. "Just like me huh,"said Roy. "You got that right,"Ed grumbled. They were joking around laughing until they heard **CLICK** from a gun. The two alchemists didn't dare move even a hair. "You got some balls to leave your own wife at the car to carry the bags, considering I might shoot them off,"Riza said bluntly pressing the gun to her husbands head. "Sorry Riza,"was all Roy could say considering the situation he's in.

"Mom's gonna shoot Dad!"said Haru jumping up and down releasing Hina from their forever hug and hand holding. "And why are you excited about this?!"cried out the alchemist. Riza sighed lowering the gun,"Calm down lets just prepare the picnic already." She unpacked the picnic basket she brought. They agreed that Winry made and brought lemonade, apple pie, and cookies and picnic blanket and Riza that made and brought ham and cheese sandwiches, fruits, and plastic utensils and Styrofoam plates and cups.

They unfolded the blanket and set it down on the grassy field. They set the food down on the blanket and set up the utensils and plates and cups. Everyone started to serve themselves to the meal in front of them excluding the dessert. "Ohh Riza," Roy called out. "Hm?"his wife looked over at him and found him waiting to feed her. She smiled,"Oh okay." She opened her mouth as he held a strawberry to her mouth. Haru and Hina were watching the two feed each other food so they tried to mimic them. Haru had a green grape in between his thumb and index finder and gently plopped it into Hina's opened mouth. Roy, Riza, and Ed were gaping at the two little one's giggling and feeding each other little portions of food. While Winry was smiling,"Awwww how cute!" "NO it's not! That little mini devil of that bastard is gonna get to my little girl!"cried out Ed. "Ed no cussing in front of the children!" Winry said whacking Ed with a wrench. "Ow! Winry! Where did that damn wrench come from?!"the blonde grimaced rubbing his head.

Ken, Haru, and Hina all burst out laughing and pointing at Ed. He glares at them and they soon stop and hide behind their mothers. The two women giggle how amusing this was. "Okay I guess its time for dessert, no?"Riza offered to lighten up the mood. They all nodded hungrily.

"Let's have a contest first!" Riza and Winry said smirking and taking glances over to Ed who was just looking confused. "Milk Drinking Contest!"exclaimed Winry delighted with this idea. "First person to finish the gallon of milk will get to throw a cream pie in the loser's face, have the loser babysit their children excluding the wife of the loser, and go to the amusement park with friends,"said Riza grinning deviously.

Ed's face turned from confusion to disgust,"Hell no! I'm not drinking a full friggin gallon of milk!" He thought for a second then grinned,"Okay I'm in!" "I guess I'm in," said Mustang.

"Ready, set, go!" exclaimed the 3 children signaling for the two men to start chugging. Roy was just chugging it_,'I'm so gonna win!'_he thought confidently until he choked a little but recovered. Ed was disgusted the whole time. And so the two chugged. "DONE!"

'_SHIT,'_ thought Roy. "Gahh I lost!" he yelled in disappointment. Ed smirked,"Get ready fro a delicious pie in your face and for tomorrow to take care of the 3 by yourself while us 3 and some others go to the amusement park." Riza gave Ed a coconut cream pie she brought and smiled deviously with a camera in her hand ready to take a pic. "Hey, Riza why do you have a-" Roy said but interrupted when the pie collided with his face. Riza took the picture and laughed at the result. Ed and Winry were laughing holding their stomachs rolling on the ground. The poor flame alchemist was just sitting there with his face covered in cream from the pie glaring at the 3 laughing. He looked over at the 3 children h=who were also rolling on the ground laughing and pointing. He glared and said,"Okay dessert!" He smirked. That last hour of the mother's day picnic was a mess. Roy started a food fight by throwing slices of cake at the laughing people. Everyone was covered in cream, fruits, and slices of ham.

When the food fight was over Roy walked over to Riza. "Happy Mother's day, I love you," he said smiling and hugged her. She hugged back saying,"Love you too." Haru just had to say ,"OMG!" To ruin the romantic moment.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I know it's not Mother's day, I just felt like writing it. Um R&R. Thanks for those who stuck around and read more. Um okay I guess. bye**


	3. Amusement park Day

**A/N: Hey again! Third chapter! I have all these ideas for this story so yeah! Umm... what am I missing... If I make any mistakes just tell me :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB**

* * *

**(Day after the picnic)**

"Roy I'm heading off to the amusement park, bye!" Riza called out walking out the door to see Winry and Ed waiting there. And so they walked off to go meet up with Al and Mei at the amusement park who got there fast from Xing from the train that both countries had approved of.

The man grumbled,"Why by myself." He watched the 3 kids intently on what they were doing. "Hey were not toddlers Dad," said Haru to his father a little irritated. The alchemist nodded then had an idea,"Hey! If you're my son then you'll be able to learn how to use flame alchemy!" The ten year old's mouth dropped,"whoa! Can you show me what it is?" "One sec,"Roy replied walking to his room to get the ignition cloth gloves that had a transmutation circle on it. He came back putting them on. "Okay I need a pot and paper." The kids ran into the kitchen and brought back the needed items excited.

Roy took the pot and put the paper inside. The three kids surrounded the pot looking to see what's going to happen. Then Roy snapped his fingers igniting the paper in flames. The kids watched the paper burn into ashes amazed by flame alchemy that Roy had just demonstrated. "Ohhh, my Dad showed me his alchemy! I'm currently learning!"exclaimed Ken. "Okay how about this, Ken and Hina work on drawing transmutation circles, and I'll teach Haru Flame Alchemy,"the alchemist offered. They all agreed immediately.

Ken and Hina were sitting on the dining table drawing transmutation circles, while Roy was teaching the same to Haru. "When will I learn flame alchemy?"he whined. 'Whoa, he's so like me,' Roy thought. "When your mom comes home, she has the secret of flame alchemy." "Ohhhh, okay."

* * *

Ed, Winry, and Riza had gotten to the Amusement park. First thing they saw at the gate was Al and Mei waiting for them smiling waving at them. "Hey guys!" Al said greeting the three. They hugged and greeted each other until Al asked,"Hey where's the Führer?" "He lost a bet and stayed home to take care of the kids,"Winry explained to Al who nodded. "well let's go,"Riza offered. They walked in and grabbed a map.

The group surrounded the map. "Okay, so what first?"Ed asked looking at the map. "Roller coasters!"Mei exclaimed. "Okay," they all said. They walked over to the roller coaster and got on when it was their turn in line.

"I think I'm gonna puke,"said Ed leaning over a rail. "That was thrilling!"said Winry completely ignoring her sick husband. "Brother, are you okay?!"asked Al concerned. Mei and Riza just sweat dropped at the group. Then Ed's stomach growled. They decided to go grab lunch.

The group ordered burgers and sodas. Riza went over to the counter to get their meal and came back to the picnic table. she found everyone just literally drooling. She sweat dropped,"You guys must be really hungry."

They all ate like an angry pack of wolves. Everyone around them gave the group weird looks or just sweat dropped. Riza threw away the trash and came back to the table. they decided to get cotton candy before going on another ride. the group walked over to a cotton candy stand and ordered 3.

The group were standing to the side to avoid the crowd eating the candy. It was peaceful until a playboy came over to Riza and pinned her to the wall. "Hey gorgeous." The others just watched eating knowing what's gonna happen to the poor man. **CLICK** Riza brought her gun, that was strapped to her leg under the dress, to his head and clicked off the safety,"Hm, what was that? I don't think you want to hit on a married woman of the military, especially if this woman is married to the Führer." He whimpered and ran away terriefied. She strapped the gun back onto her thigh holster.

They all thought,_'Never mess with or argue with Riza.' _They continued to eat and finished quietly. Al brought out the map and unfolded it. "how about the carnival part of the park, there's games to win prizes for your lover so why not go there and spend the rest of the time there?"offered Riza who just wanted to play the shooting game. They all agreed looking at their lover blushing.

They all agreed to meet at the front gate and 6:00 PM. Riza went of to the shooting games. Winry and Ed went off everywhere trying every game. Ed succeeded in many of the games, thus winning Winry armfuls of stuffed animals. Al and Mei went to the easy stands. Al won Mei a big panda bear stuffed animal. He handed the stuffed doll to her blushing. She received the toy and a blush crept to her face. **(A/N: *SPOILER* In the anime at the end like when Al gave his to give Ed his arm back when fighting Father Mei would call out "Alphonse-sama!"so thats why I put Alphonse-sama)**"errr, thank you Alphonse-sama." Riza had excelled in all the shooting stands and won a stuffed bear the size of Haru and a little stuffed dog that looked like Black Hayate.

They all met up at the gate and went back to Riza's house. They came back to find all these paper scattered with transmutation circles on them. "What's all this mess, Roy?"Riza demanded looking at Roy who was in the middle of instruction Haru how to draw a flame alchemy transmutation circle. He just smiled innocently.

The place was hurriedly cleaned up after Riza shooting rounds of bullets at Roy. "How was the park?"Roy asked looking at all the prizes they got. "Fine,"they all said. That's when Ed grinned remembering what had happened. "You know Mustang, there's this one playboy who pinned Riza to a wall calling her 'gorgeous' and she just put her gun to his head and said in quote,'Hm, what was that? I don't think you want to hit on a married woman of the military, especially if this woman is married to the Führer.'"he said smirking. Everyone sweat dropped,"You remembered every single word,"they mumbled. Roy's face went from a bored look to someone who has been stepped on. "What!?" Roy yelled as he exploded. "Calm down Roy,"Riza said trying to calm him down. No use he was panicking like hell. Only i thing to do... She brought her lips to his. The other two couple covered the eyes of the children.

Roy smiled,"I feel much better." "Well you guys staying over for tonight?"Riza asked looking and Ed, Winry, Mei, and Al who were just standing there with their hands covering the children's eyes. they just nodded.

The kids were asleep in Haru's room and the adults were in the living room chatting updating each other about their daily lives, well mostly Al and Mei were doing the talking. That's when the thought hit Ed. He got up from the couch where he was sitting with Winry. "What's wrong Ed?"she asked holding onto his hand. "the thought just hit me, if hina is sleeping in the same room as Haru, then she must be sleeping next to him,"he explained to everyone. they all walked over to Haru's room and crept in quietly to not wake them up.

Ed's mouth twitched and a vein popped out on his forehead while he made a fist edging toward the kids but was held back by Al. "This little mini bastard is cuddling with my little Hina!"he said cracking his knuckles. "Brother, no!"Al said holding his brother back. Hina was cuddling up against Haru while his arms were wrapped around her, and Ken was sleeping on the other side drooling.

Once Ed calmed down they walked out and back into the living room. "Okay prizes," Roy said looking at all the prizes. Ed showed all the countless of stuffed animals he won for Winry, a selection from felines to sea water animals to canines to bears. Al won a big panda bear the size of Ken, that rivaled with Xiao Mei, for Mei. Riza gave Roy the identical stuffed animal of Hayate to Roy and put the life sized teddy bear next to Haru. "Thanks," Roy said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I suck at endings... I already have an idea for the next chapter already! xD R&R Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! i appreciate reviews but not flames! Well Bye!**


	4. The New Edition to the Mustangs

**A/N: Hey! 4th chapter! The ideas just keep coming to me. May have Mistakes! Thanks for the reviews x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB**

* * *

Today wasn't a very swell day for Riza. Once she woke up, she had to sprint to the bathroom to puke. "ugh... what the hell,"she cursed continuing to throw up into the toilet. After she was done she flushed the toilet and walked to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She got out eggs and bacon. She had two pans frying bacon and eggs. After minutes of sizzling the food she placed the cooked food on the plate and set it on the table.

She sat down to and served herself and started to eat. Everyone soon woke up and joined her to eat breakfast. it was nice and quiet until Riza felt sick again. "Please excuse me," she said going up and running to the bathroom holding her stomach. She put her head above the toilet and threw up, after what seemed forever of throwing up she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth she looked in to the mirror to see Roy and everyone at the door looking at her concerned. "You need to see a doctor,"said Roy sternly looking down at the blonde concerned.

* * *

The group rushed Riza to the hospital for a check up. They were currently waiting outside the room with the kids on their laps while Riza was in the room. Roy was shaking and panicking on the inside, worried for Riza.

Riza was shaking,_'What's wrong with me today,'_ she thought looking down at her hands. The doctor came back in looking happy. Riza's face softened,_'This should be good news,'_ she thoguht. The doctor smiled and said,"Congratulations Riza Mustang, you 4 months pregnant!" Riza just sat there dumbfounded. Her eyes widened and said,"What?!" "Your pregnant, Riza Mustang," the doctor said smiling. The doctor let Ed, Al, Roy, Winry, Mei, Haru, Hina, and Ken in who had concerned looks on their faces. "How is she doctor?" Roy asked. "She's 4 months pregnant,"explained to the group who were dumbfounded.

Ed face the shocked Roy,"You knocked up your wife again?!" "I don't even remember!"Roy cried back. But everyone was still happy she was okay and congratulated the two for the new member of the Mustang family. "So what gender?"Riza asked. "One second, I'm finding that one out right now," the doctor said at a computer. "OKAY! You will be having a daughter!"the doctor said reassuringly.

Riza smiled and looked at Haru,"You're going to have baby sister!"she said to him. He smiled and ran up to Hina and hugged her. Ed was just one hug away to murdering the little kid. But this is an exception hence the occasion.

They came home still cheerful from the news of pregnancy. That is until they found Roy sulking in the corner. "What's wrong?"Riza questioned. He turned over to look at them and said,"Two kids... this is going to be hard, we are going to be using condoms every single time now!" They sweat dropped while a blush had crept onto Riza's face as she looked away.

* * *

(Time skip few months)(eheheh I had Ed, Winry, Al, and Mei stay there for a bit longer)

Riza's baby bump was visible under her maternity dress. She was just resting as usual on the bed dreaming of the new member to family. Her dreams stopped when strong muscular arms wrapped around her, caressing her baby bump. Her eye's opened and focused onto the onyx eye's staring back at her. "How you feeling?"The alchemist asked. "Fine,"she replied lifting herself up and off the bed. She left Roy in the room as she crept into the kitchen to make coffee.

Once she had successfully made coffee she felt an immediate jolt of pain go through her as she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. Winry had walked in to see Riza on the ground. "Oh my gosh, Riza, are you okay?!"she asked helping the pregnant woman up. Ed, Al, and Mei had woken up from Winry speaking so loudly. Their eyes widened seeing that Riza had collapsed. The pregnant blonde was breathing heavily and holding onto her stomach.

"-ming,"she had mumbled. They looked at her concerned,"What?"they asked. "The baby- it's coming!"she blurted out. She kept moaning in pain as Ed ran to Roy who was in the hallway.

"What's all the noise?"he asked confused at how panicked Ed looked. "Riza's water broke!"Ed explained quickly as he woke up the kids. Everyone was working quickly to get ready and get to hospital. They crammed inside the car as Roy drove furiously through the streets to the hospital.

Doctors quickly took her to the emergency room. They waited outside the door listening to Riza's wails and cry of pain. Haru held onto Hina the whole time glum as she comforted him. ken was sitting on Winry's lap panicking on what's happening. Roy had been quiet the whole time looking down.

"Come on one last push ,"the doctor encouraged to Riza who was engulfed in pain trying her best. "Owwww,"she cried in pain. That one last push did the trick as she relaxed after the baby was finally out. "Congratulations, , you now have a healthy newborn baby girl,"the doctor said smiling holding up the baby and placing it into her arms. Riza smiled gently at the baby who was now staring at her quietly like she was mesmerized. The doctor had left and let her companions come in to see her alive and well. Roy stepped forward to see the baby. Riza smiled and tears formed in her amber eyes falling down her cheeks. Roy smiled relieved as he gently took the baby from Riza. **(A/N: Okay I just chose a name randomly)** "What's the name?"Haru asked as he looked up at his new sister. Roy and Riza looked at each other and smiled and said,"Manami."

* * *

Everyone went back to the house and so Riza went into her room to breast feed Manami. While the other were congratulating Roy on the newest edition to the family. They all were drinking shots as the kids and baby were asleep cuddled up against Riza in her room. They were all tipsy once the bottle was empty which Winry soon smashed mad. Luckily the group sleeping didn't budge from the crash. Al who was barely drunk cleaned up the mess quickly before anyone got harmed. They were all dancing until Ed felt groggy and tumbled into every one having them lie down and after that they just literally knocked out snoring and drooling.

* * *

**A/N: Heey! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Please review, I love reviews, not flames though x3 okai stay tuned for the next chappy!**


	5. Shopping Day

**A/N: Heeey! I just noticed that I do a lot of time skips hehehehe. I love the reviews I got ^w^ I noticed after reading over my storied when I post them that I make a few mistakes... I apoligize if in the future I don't update as much as I do because school is starting up. Today I have a special guest doing my disclaimer xD**

**Me: Please say the disclaimer Sesshomaru-sama**

**Sesshomaru: PandaN00b doesn't own FMA/FMAB or me from InuYasha...**

**Me: *Fan girl scream and faints***

**Inuyasha: *crouches down next to the fainted body and pokes it with a stick* Oi your supposed to write the story.**

* * *

"Errrr, this daughter of mine is so god damn troublesome," said Roy irritated trying to feed Manami some baby food applesauce. Riza walked in from the kitchen and giggled at the sight of her husband. The poor alchemist was covered in bananas, applesauce, sweet peas, and squash. Hearing her giggle, he pouted. The baby happened to also be covered in food too. She stopped giggling and frowned,"Come on let's clean you up,"she said picking her up and bringing her to her room to get new clothes and a towel quietly though since Haru was napping after lessons from Roy about flame alchemy. After retrieving her objective she brought Manami to the shower.

She brought out the little tub that she also used for Haru when he was a just a baby. She filled the tub with warm water as she started to strip her daughter's clothes off. She smiled at her daughter, she was only 7 months and she had shoulder length blonde hair. She had onyx eyes and was also mischief like her father. She turned off the shower and set Manami in the tub. As she rinsed her down with a bucket of water and massaged shampoo into her hair and put scrubbed her body with a scrunchy covered in soap and rinsed her. She got the pink towel that had little cute monkeys on it and grasped her daughter covered her into the towel and put her on the bed to dress her.

* * *

Roy sighed. Today was gonna be a pain, Riza is going out to this mall(**seems AU to me though**)with Winry and Mei while Ed comes over with the kids. **knock **He jumped at the sudden knock on the front. He walked over to the door and opened the mahogany door to reveal Ed, Winry, Mei, and Hina, and Ken. "Hey, come on in,"he greeted gesturing to come inside. As they took a seat on the Riza walked in carrying Manami in her arms,"Who's at the door Roy?" she questioned looking at Roy but then saw the group and smiled. "I'll get ready as she handed her daughter to Roy.

Riza came out wearing a blue turtle neck sweater and faded black jeans with sneakers. "Okay let's go!"said Winry standing up as Mei got up. Riza opened the door and left along with Mei and Winry. Ed and Roy just sat there with their kids excluding Haru. "Where's Haru?"Hina asked looking around with no Haru anywhere in sight. "He's sleeping, why don't you go wake him up."Roy responded pointing to his son's room. She jumped up out of Ed's hold and ran to Haru's room. Ken stared up at Ed's dejected look that turned into anger when he hear,"Ack! Hina what are you doing?"questioned a loud sleepy Haru from the room. Ed, Ken, and Roy raced into Haru's room to see Hina on top of Haru who was sleepily rubbing his head.

Ed was fuming with anger,"This little bastard, what do you think your doing with that hand of yours?!" pointing to the hand that was on Hina's waist. Haru looked to his hand and blushed as Ken chuckled and Hina giggled blushing. "Shall I get an ice pack ready if you're gonna beat the crap out of my son, and some medicine just in case my son happens to have some ignition gloves,"Roy said eyeing the gloves on his son's hands. Ed just grimaced debating which was better, beating the crap out of the kid and getting burned and told of by Hina, or not beat him and just restrain his anger. He just sighed.

* * *

They finally found a parking spot since this was the second day the mall opened so it wouldn't be surprising that it would be full of people. They had just walked into the mall and eyed their surroundings. Stalls, shops, people walking, escalators, restaurants, etc. The three walked looking at shop stores in an awkward silence. "Hey, Riza isn't your wedding anniversary tomorrow?" Winry asked looking over at Riza. She nodded blushing at the thought. "Let's go buy you a cute dress!" Mei said grabbing Riza and Winry's hand and leading them into a women's store.

* * *

Ed sighed. He was close to punching the crap out of the mini playboy. For a 10 and 9 year old who would've thought that they would already kiss, on the lips, too! That was when he went berserk until Roy had restrained. They were just sitting reading random alchemy books even though he couldn't anymore. Ken and Hina were transmutating random things like metal and rocks. Haru was setting pieces of paper that they didn't need on fire. Manami was just petting Hayate. Roy put his book down. "Hungry,"he mumbled walking to the kitchen to find something and ended up with nothing. And then decided to attempt to make spaghetti.

* * *

While Mei and Winry were browsing at clothes for Riza, she was looking at this dress. It was white and had one shoulder strap and could cover enough of the tattoo and burns to go unnoticed, a woven and braided belt, and a slit from the mid thighs down the middle(**I was looking at dress okay just for this story**). Mei and Winry came back with a number of dresses in hand, but to see Riza looking intently at a beautiful white dress. "Why don't you try it on Riza,"Winry said getting the dress and handing it to Riza pushing her into a dressing room stall.

They waited for her outside the stall looking at dresses. "Um, is this okay?"Riza asked coming out. "Yeah!" They said. (**I want to wait until the next chapter to decribe how she looks for some reason okay so please don't kill me! *hides behind Sesshomaru*BTW I didn't want to say the names of stores.**) They bought the dress and went over to a shoe store. Got her these black heels that were not too high so she could at least walk. They were done with that and now were looking for something Roy would like. "I don't know, one thing that come's to mind is that he's a a playboy,"Riza said bluntly looking at some watches at this jewelry store they arrived. "How about this watch,"Mei suggested gesturing to a watch that had these cute little flames on it. Riza stared at it with interest then nodded.

They came out to the park lot with the bags of stuff they bought. "I think I'm gonna be broke,"Riza grimaced at the dress, heels, and the expensive watch she bought, heck they were all expensive. They then drove home

* * *

Roy somehow got the spaghetti to actually taste good. Well he didn't know how to turn on the stove so he used his ignition gloves. He, Ed, and the kids were eating quietly at the dining table as Manami slept. "WE'RE HOME!"they heard Winry yell from the living room. They were lucky that Manami was a deep sleeper so didn't wake up with loud noises. The girls walked into the kitchen to see a mess. "Roy what the hell did you do to the damn kitchen,"Riza said taking out her gun she carried around with her and pointed it at him as Ed and the kids quivered in fear. "Made spaghetti, don't worry I'll clean it up," he said trying to calm down his trigger happy wife. She sighed setting down her gun on the messy counter.

"I'm going to sleep," she said walking off and out of the kitchen. The two remaining women sat down to eat. "Ed why don't you drink that glass of milk, everyone else finished theirs,"Winry said gesturing to his glass and the others. He pouted and said,"Fine but you'll have to give me a god damn reward for drinking this disgusting liquid." The mechanic nodded. He drank it in one breath. "Reward?"he asked looking over at her. She hit with her wrench, as he opened his mouth to yell she had kissed him(**Yay! My first time putting in a EdWin kiss!**).

The three youngsters just dropped their forks and stared at the couple mouth wide opened. "You two know there's children in here,"Roy said. They pulled away as Winry blushed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Me: I didn't know how to end the chappy okay! I suck at endings!**

**InuYasha: That was a lame ass ending!**

**Me: Shut it, I got a secret weapon! KAGOME!**

**InuYasha: Shit**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! **

**InuYasha: Damn yo- agh.**

**Me: Please R&R! Love Reviews and hate flames! **

**InuYasha: Review the damn story... Agh**


	6. The Anniversary

**A/N: Heey! Um please just deal with it, I don't know why but I do lots of time skips, I know I question myself with that too, I'm sorry so like I said in the other chappy please don't kill me. Um i also thought so myself I should try putting in Rebecca... I'll think how... I felt kinda heartbroken alittle how bad I was... Q^Q**

**I know with all these time skips the story is all over the place... I had just started so please bare with it please Q^Q If you don't like the story don't read the damn story...I was also planning something for after this story on what happens to Riza well what ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only this story...**

* * *

Normal morning for the Mustangs. Winry , and Ed came with their kids for some unknown reason for Roy and Ed. Riza was talking with Winry in the living room as the baby slept, and the kids were studying alchemy, and Roy and Ed were in the Kitchen playing gold fish? (**I laughed when I wrote that I would've said poker but eh.**)

Riza was planning where to go. Winry suggested amusement park but then again she would be wearing a long dress. Riza decided to go on a stroll in park and have a nice picnic and she would take him back home to change into the white dress and go to a restaurant for dinner. Winry said she would watch the kids.

Before Riza got ready she made simple ham and cheese sandwiches and put them in the picnic basket along with chocolate covered strawberries and two water bottles**(i'm being simple with this, I'm sorry)**. Riza had put on a purple sundress that stopped just above her knees and a white cardigan to cover the rest of her back that the dress couldn't, and with white flats. Her hair was left down and no makeup.

She went over to Roy and said,"Get ready, I'm taking you to the park for a stroll." "Is it my birthday or something,"he muttered under his breath. As he got up he could have sworn to see Riza with fire in her eyes as she left to go the kitchen. Roy came out wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Riza walked in and led Roy out the door with a picnic basket in hand.

They arrived at a park and looked around looking at the sight of the nature around them. Riza decided to stop under a blooming cherry blossom tree and set up the picnic. Roy stood there questioning to himself why she's doing this. "Well are you gonna help me?"she asked looking over at Roy. He flinched and ran over to help. They sat down and started to eat.

In the middle of feeding Riza a chocolate covered strawberry she had stopped him. He looked at her confused, she smiled and said,"Happy anniversary Roy!" His eyes widened in shock, he forgot about about the damn anniversary. She saw how shocked he was and frowned,"You forgot didn't you, we're going home."

They cleaned up in silence and drove home in silence. Once they got home Riza immediately went into their room. He walked over to the living room and sat down sighing. He regrets forgetting now. "You forgot about the anniversary, didn't you,"Ed mused walking in from the kitchen frowning down on him. Roy just nodded sadly. He sighed.

He got up and went to the room and found Riza napping. He quietly put on brown pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, a brown vest and a brown coat. He walked out and told Winry to tell Riza to meet him at the restaurant where he had proposed to her. He walked out the house and walked into town.

He went to a florist shop that was nearest to his house and ordered Riza's favorite flowers, fire lilies. Only thing he thought he could bring at the least amount of time. "Hey chief what you doing out here?" questioned a voice. He turned around to see Havoc and Rebecca holding hands, probably taking a stroll. "Havoc, Catalina, what are you two doing here at this time," Roy asked. "Are you my father or something chief?"Havoc mused taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Look I forgot it's me and Riza's anniversary and so she's pissed,"he explained to the couple. "Jeez Mustang, how could you forget?!"Rebecca said face palming. "I'm going to fix it okay, jeez, visit us sometime,"Roy said walking away waving a hand back at them.

The alchemist was walking towards the restaurant where he had proposed to his wife. He ordered a table for two and explained his date, if she did come. Sitting down at the table he read the menu waiting.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Riza go put on your dress and meet Roy at The Wallflower(**Just thought it up**)," Winry ordered placing her hands on her hips at the gloomy Riza sitting down crying her eyes out. "Jeez, I have to fix you up!"Winry said handing Riza her dress to change into. After, Winry had brushed her hair, destroying tangles, washed her face and applied light makeup, and leaving her blonde hair down. Riza was just standing there grim as Winry fixed her up. "Look Riza, go meet Roy, I'm sure he'll make it up to you,"Winry assured Riza as she placed the black box that held the watch she got Roy. She nodded and put on her heels and headed out the door.

* * *

'_I don't think she coming, she was really pissed back there_,' Roy thought staring at the empty seat. "Is this seat taken?"asked a feminine voice. He looked up to see Riza standing there smiling. As he smiled he stood up to hand her the flowers.

As he showed them to her, the blood rose to her cheeks. "errm, thanks these are my favorite,"she said grasping the flowers and bringing them to her nose to take a whiff of the floral scent. He smiled. She then pushed a black box into his hands. As he eyed the box she took a seat and started to browse the menu.

As Roy sat down, he opened the lid to found a black watch with these little flames as the backround inside. He smiled,"Thank you Riza, err, sorry,"he said apologizing looking up to Riza with a look of guilt. "It's okay, I forgive you," she said reaching over to grasp his hand. That's when Roy noticed her appearances. She looked beautiful, no gorgeous. The dress hugged her curves, hid her tattoo and burns, and the white went well with her pale smooth skin.

As they looked through the menu, a waiter came by. "Can I take your order?"the waiter asked taking out a note pad and a pen. "Just Spaghetti and water please," Riza answered giving the waiter the menu. As he nodded, he looked over to Roy. "Um, chicken marengo and water please,"Roy said passing the menu over to the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked back to where ever he came from.

Minutes later after waiting the two received their meals and started to eat. Little did the two know they were being watched as they were eating.

* * *

(outside The Wallflower) (nice restaurant name huh)

"Hey so what's the plan to get to the Führer?" a voice said in the darkness watching Roy and Riza eat happily together inside the restaurant. "Hm, who's that woman with him?" another questioned. "His wife, sir," the first voice answered. "She's seems important, lure him out using that woman by kidnapping her," the second voiced commanded. "Y-yes sir,"the first voice said obediently. "Gather the others."

* * *

"I love you," Riza said smiling looking up at Roy who had cake all over his mouth. She giggled leaning over the table with a napkin wiping the cake off his face. He blushed thanking her looking away.

After dinner they walked home together satisfied. Riza had this bad feeling so she decided to watch Roy's back as he lead the front. Her hand laid on top her gun she had on her thigh when she wore a dress. She then noticed a presence following behind her. Right before could turn around and react, arms grabbed her wrists and restrained her from using her gun and knocked her out.

Roy thought it was too quiet,"Hey Riza don-" he stopped as he turned himself to see Riza gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this is fine. I tried putting in Rebecca and Havoc. I think I'll put them in more. I'll probably be obsessed to cliff hangers now... Um please review... I'm a little scared of my reviews now... I'm afraid that I made lots of mistakes in my story... Well... R&R!**


	7. Mission: Find Riza!

**A/N: Heeey! Anyone still reading this story? Hope you like it, please let me know if I made any mistakes, I've been looking back at the chapters I post and find a mistake or two. Ano, I don't think I'll be doing all these time skips a lot so please don't kill- hey I see you sharpening that freaking knife! Um, I might be doing these cliff hangers a lot... Heh I didn't know if I should put a riddle to where their hideout would be soo...**

**Me: Please do the honors Sesshomaru-sama!**

**Sesshomaru: She doesn't own FMA/FMAB or InuYasha...**

**Me: On to the story! -w-**

* * *

Roy ran through the deserted dark streets searching for Riza, yelling out her name frantically but had no response. After half an hour Roy sulked home with Riza on his mind.

As he opened the door to his house, Ed came in with Winry following. "Hey, where's Riza?"Ed questioned looking behind Roy but to see no one there following. He then looked up to see Roy's onyx eyes full of terror and panic. "S-She may have gotten kidnapped," Roy explained sitting down resting his forehead on his palms.

"I need Havoc and Catalina to come over," Roy said getting up from where he sat and headed for the phone. "Havoc, Catalina, urgent news, you need to come over now," he commanded into the phone. He then hung up and sighed,"Where's Haru and Manami?" "In their rooms, Manami is playing with a teddy bear, and Haru is studying alchemy," Winry replied gesturing to the hallway. He nodded as he heard a knock on the front door. _'That was fast,'_ he thought walking to the door.

He opened the door to reveal a tired looking Rebecca and Havoc. "What's the news chief, we we're trying to sleep," Havoc asked walking in and sitting down on the couch with Rebecca. "Oh, and there was a package outside your door," he said hand the brown box to Roy. As he opened it he said,"Riza got kidnapped while we were walking home," his eyes widened.

His hands bawled into fist and his jaw clenched as he let out a low growl,"Those bastards." Ed took the package to see what was inside.

He found a bundle of fire lilies and a note that said:

_Roy Mustang:_

_Want your wife back? Come find us. If you're not here in less than 3 weeks she'll be dead. Watch your back, now that we have the hawk's eye in custody._

_ Signed Anonymous_

Ed looked over to Roy who was seething in anger, you could already see blue sparks coming from his ignition gloves. "Calm down Roy, their just trying to lure you out, we need to discuss a plan first and not do anything too rash, their using Riza to get to you," Havoc said looking through the note.

"By the way aren't these the flower s you got her, oh." That just put more oil on Roy's fire.

"Okay plan,"Ed started looking at the other two guys. "We use Hayate to track down Riza who's at their hideout, if that fails we find and follow a henchmen to find out," Havoc suggested smoking his cigarette. Haru came,"Who's at the door?" he asked looking over to the new people. "Haru this is Havoc and Catalina, they're my subordinates, and this is Haru my son,"Roy introduced the three to each other. Haru then nodded and walked off back to his room.

"okay I guess we're going with Havoc's idea," Roy said. "Why don't you two stay over so we could start tomorrow."

* * *

Roy had a rough sleep. All he thought and dreamed about was all Riza. He sluggly walked into the living room sipping coffee. "Chief get ready," Havoc said looking down upon Roy and then crouching to put a leash on Hayate. He sighed and went to his room to put on his uniform. **(okay Havoc is wearing his uniform and Ed is wearing what he wore when he fought Father) **He came to see both men waiting at the door. He looked over to Rebecca and Winry who promised to watch over the kids while they were out.

Hayate had soon picked up a scent of Riza after hours, and lead the three down a sewer. The three encountered some henchmen. Some begged for mercy and ran off, and some who were so full of themselves just got their asses burned by Roy. "Guessing we're close with all these henchmen encounters," Havoc said looking back to see all the twitching fainted bodies that Roy had burned slightly.

* * *

Little did they know that the kidnappers were also chimeras. They turned into varieties from wolves to lions.

"How you doing in Mrs. Mustang?" a voice boomed as a figure walked towards Riza who was sitting on the cold concrete ground. Her hands tied behind her back and they had taken her gun. Her dress torn and shredded from them beating her in their chimera form. The master mind was their leader, Animus **(chose the name because I was thinking of Assassin's Creed) **he walked into the light revealing his ragged clothes and ivory skin. He had ruffled up brown hair that was like a man. He was a wolf chimera.

She was deep into what was basement 5 probably and stored in a cell. He grinned revealing his sharp teeth as he grabbed her hair bringing her face towards his. As she struggled he said,"The Führer is coming, but will he get past any of my guards?" "He certainly will, don't underestimate my husband,"she spat as she spit at his face.

He growled and tugged at her hair. She winced in pain as she struggled,"Dirty little wench." He let go of her and walked out of the cell. The cell was made out of iron bars so she could see his figure retreating into the darkness.

* * *

They had found a door that was surprisingly not guarded. They walked in and found a sign to where everything was. "How convenient, this place is well organised," Ed muttered looking around. They walked down to each basement floor which held prisoner cells. They were about to walk down the stairs to B5 but wolf chimeras jumped out of the shadows. Mercilessly Roy snapped his fingers and burned the chimeras while Ed transmutated the stone to make a spear and attack them.

They continued and ran down the stairs successfully. They soon found themselves looking at the cell with a blonde woman in a white tattered dress. She looked up with tears running down her cheeks from her amber eyes.

"RIZA!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Hehehehe. Hoped you liked it. I'm trying to get as much in before I go back to school. R&R! bai! rawr :P**


	8. Saving Riza

**A/N: Heeey! Well I found a mistake or two in the last chappy... Hey you, I see you there sharpening another knife! Um, so schools starting next week, I'm the kind of person to focus on my studies, so it may take some time until the next update for the future chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Um I literally just forgot that since this is after FMAB that Ed doesn't have alchemy or his auto mail arm, gosh, i'm so stupid lol!**

**Me: So, um, please do the honors Rin and Sesshomaru! ^^**

**Sesshomaru and Rin: She does not own FMA/FMAB or InuYasha.**

* * *

"RIZA!" Roy yelled as he ran to the cell but to be stopped by a laughter.

"Ha, so you actually came Roy Mustang, just try and retrieve your wife,"Animus said walking out showing his wolf features, brown silky mane, tan wolf snout, and huge sharp ivory claws and paws, he was although still wearing shoes and his ragged dirty clothes were stretched out. "Fight my minions!" he commanded as wolf and lion chimeras ran out of the darkness with buckets of water.

"Shit!"Roy muttered snapping sending sparks at the chimeras before the liquid soaked him. The front line of chimeras were burn to a crisp as the second line took its place surrounding the intruders.

"Mustang get back you're useless now that you've been soaked!"Ed yelled at Roy who for second dropped his head down cursing himself for being useless to water. Ed had transmuted his automail arm into a sword as he slashed at the chimeras as they pounced at him. Havoc had brought a couple of pistols and an assault rifle. "Chief take this!" Havoc tossed over a pistol to Roy. He glady received it and starting shooting rounds at the chimera.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the house)

The kids were napping as Rebecca and Winry were anxiously waiting for the guys to come back. Rebecca took another look out the window for the tenth time but to now see two men walking up the lawn. They had brown hair that were like manes. From experience Winry knew there were chimera.

"They probably work for whoever kidnapped Riza!" Winry concluded. "Good thing i brought an assault rifle and pistols with me!" Rebecca said relieved she came prepared last night.

Soon enough the door flew open as the two chimera came in. Right then Rebecca started shooting rounds at them before they could react, good thing she had a silencer on. After they collapsed onto the floor Winry came behind and knocked them out by whacking them with a wrench.

Rebecca sighed in relief,"Check the kids,"she said turning to Winry,"I'll tie them up." Winry went into the rooms and found that they were all still sleeping soundly. She walked back to the living room to find Rebecca tying up the two.

They woke up seconds after she finished tying them. The first one growled but soon stopped after Winry had hit them yet again. '_Just have to hope_,'she thought.

* * *

It was a bloody battle. Many dead bodies of chimeras lay on the ground. Roy had started to use close combat hitting them with the gun after losing ammo. Havoc still amazingly had a few more bullets left in the assault rifle until he used his spare pistol. Ed's blade was lathered in the red blood as he slashed at the chimeras. The air stank of blood as the three fought the remaining chimeras left. The three had few claw slashes on their bodies as they winced at some point.

Riza sat their watching the three fight the last one. "Hm, I guess I did underestimate you," Animus said looking down at all the corpses of his minions. "I guess I'm dry now, you have a trip to hell in your future right about now," Roy said, with anger taking over him as he snapped.

Animus yelled in pain until the flames died down and he regained his composure. "Is that all you could do, I lathered myself in water, but that still hurt," he said smirking at the astonished flame alchemist. "What are you going to do now Mustang!" he yelled laughing lunging towards Riza opening the cell and grabbed her neck lifting her up. "I'm just going to kill her,"he said facing the group. As Riza struggled Roy looked at her helpless. "Don't worry Mustang," Ed said reassuringly as he lunged over to the two and sliced off Animus's arm. Riza fell to the ground coughing clutching her neck as Animus staggered back as Ed slashed and punched him before he could react. "That all you can do Pipsqueak?" Animus said wincing in pain slashing at Ed with his claws. That struck a nerve as Ed winced in pain.

"Don't call me short!" Ed yelled as he stabbed Animus in the chest. He coughed out blood,"I got beat by pipsqueak, heh how sad for me,"the guy chocked out collapsing onto the ground. "It's your win Mustang,"he said before he closed his eyes and took his final breath.

"Tch, he was weak," Ed said transmuting his hand back. **POP! **"Shit!" Ed cursed as he found out he had broken his auto mail arm as it laid limp beside him.

Roy ran to Riza embracing her,"Are you all alright Riza?" he asked frantically pulling away looking at the scratches and bruises on her. She smiled,"I'm okay, now that you're here." He smiled. "Okay let's get home,"he said.

* * *

They had successfully safely gotten home with Riza with just s few minor slashes but Ed had broken his auto mail arm. They had found two chimeras knocked out on the way there. They opened the door to see Haru, Ken, and Hina race in and hug Riza. "Mom!"Haru yelled with tears streaming down his face. She smiled down at him. "Riza!" Rebecca and Winry exclaimed in relief to see her safely.

Winry looked over to Ed to see him with a with bleeding slashes and a limp right arm. Her expression turned from relieved to pissed. In just a few minutes there was Ed apologizing frantically and then a thunk and after, an Ed left as a bloody pulp on the couch as Winry checked the arm.

The group that just came back were now sitting in the kitchen being treated to medical attention by Winry and Rebecca. "Jeez the dress is all torn and tattered, and it was expensive!"Winry exclaimed in frustration. "Glad you're alright,"Rebecca said smiling at Riza. Riza smiled back as she looked over to the guys who were covered in bandages. "Thanks for saving me guys,"she said. She was answered with grunts from them as she sighed.

Haru, Hina, and Ken walked over to Riza handing her a bundle of daisies they had picked for her. "Glad you're back!" they exclaimed happily. She smiled,"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Well um hope you like it! Feel free to review! Leave any suggestions or tips! R&R x3 bye! Rawr!**


	9. Jealous Riza

**A/N: Heey! Um The last chapter I accidently named it Jealous Riza, that was supposed to be for this chapter... Please don't kill me, I changed it to the correct name.**

**Me: Do the honors Haru!**

**Haru: She doesn't own FMA/FMAB just the story and the OCs**

* * *

Riza sighed as she put her pen down and looked up from her paperwork. "Sir do your paperwork," she said darting her eyes over to Roy who was slacking off looking out the window. It was only morning, they got there early to get back on track with paperwork. Winry and Ed agreed to watch over their kids until they found someone who was willing and trusted to.

"No," he grumbled. She pulled out her gun and stood up aiming at him,"what was that?" He whimpered as he turned his attention to the stack of paperwork and started to sign it. She sat back down and continued. A group of footsteps were heard as their subordinates walked through the door. "Whoa, you're actually doing your paperwork!"Breda exclaimed as the others snickered taking their seats at their desks.

Roy glared at them as he continued. "Riza I heard you were kidnapped, glad you're safe,"Furey said relieved. She smiled and looked up to see them looking at her. "What, start your paperwork!" she said as she continued.

They frantically started not wanting to be shot at the trigger happy superior.

Everyone and surprisingly including Roy were almost finished. "Hey I heard there is this annual festival, want to go after work if we finish early?" Furey ask looking at his subordinates.

They all ended up looking for recognition from Riza who nodded. They all sighed in relief and finished early surprisingly.

* * *

They all changed into civilian clothes as they head over to the festival. They were walking as until Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Furey stopped at the kissing booth. Riza then noticed after awhile that she and Roy were alone. "They're gone sir." He chuckled and said,"No need for formalities Riza,"he then grabbed her hand bringing her over to a stall where you have to shoot these moving ducks to win a prize.

She watched him as he shot the ducks. "Good job, sir, pick a prize!"the man at the stall said. As Roy searched Riza eyed a brown fluffy teddy bear. Roy looked over to where she was looking and smiled and said,"I'd like that bear,"pointing to the bear.

"Here," he said handing the bear to Riza. She hugged it and said,"Thanks, we should go back to Havoc and the rest." He nodded and so they walked through the crowd to see Havoc looking down depressed as the others comforted him. "We're heading home,"Roy said to them waving as they looked and nodded. Before they left Roy and Riza stopped to look at the fireworks. Riza smiled looking at the colorful sparks dancing gracefully lighting up the dark sky. When the fireworks were done she looked over to Roy who was trying to pry off a slutty woman from his arm. A vein on her forehead popped as she took out her pistol and aimed at both of them,"What do you think you're doing?"she questioned frowning as her mood darkened. Roy sweat dropped as the girl let go immediately and ran away crying. "Um, Riza," he started but she then walked off. He quickly followed behind.

The ride home was awkward and quiet. Roy had tried to speak to her but she kept quiet. The atmosphere was tense and awkward, but Roy could see the dark aura around Riza.

Riza and Roy walked, in silence, up to the front door. They opened the door to greeted by,"Where the hell were you?"Ed questioned fuming in anger. "Festival" Roy answered bluntly. "Well then dinner is ready, the kids are asleep so be a little quiet,"Winry said standing by the archway into the kitchen. They walked to the dining table and served themselves grilled chicken breasts and assorted vegetables.

"Delicious,"Riza muttered under her breath as she took another bite. "Thanks," Winry replied giving Riza a warm smile. Ed looked over to Riza, she had this tense dark aura around her. "Hey Riza," he started but to be stopped by her icy glare. Winry reached over to her shoulder,"Riza are you okay?" she asked. She looked away. Winry and Ed looked over to Roy who had a this little look of guilt plastered on his face. "What'd you do Roy,"they interrogated him. He sighed, he glanced over to Riza then looked back at them,"Well, at the festival, while Riza was watching the fireworks, a slutty girl clang on to my arm and was attempting to kiss me, I tried prying her off, fireworks ended and Riza saw, and so she brought out her gun, and now she's pissed." They processed what they just heard and looked over to the eavesdropping Riza. She got up and walked over to the archway and turned her head to the side,"I'm going outside for some air," she said walking out.

They looked over to Roy,"Well are you going to go after her?" Winry asked putting her hands on her hips. He nodded and walked out.

Riza sighed, this was so unlike her, she felt this feeling in her gut when she saw that slut clinging on to his arm, it was the hatred feeling of jealousy. Her instinct was to take out her gun. She was pissed at Roy, but he didn't really do anything much. She was just jealous. She could say she was angry with herself for acting the way she did.

Riza was too engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a presence behind her until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She instantly turned around and was face to face with Roy. She immediately looked down. Roy was now irritated at her ignoring him. "Riza, this is an order, look at me,"he demanded holding her shoulders. She had no choice but to look up at him. She looked up to be met by concerned smoldering onyx eyes. She was so mesmerized by his eyes she had to be shook to be brought back to reality. "Riza, what's wrong with you today, what made you pissed?" he questioned. She sighed,"I'm not pissed, I just felt,"she hesitated and looked away. He waited and she said,"I just felt jealous."

He grasped her chin turning her head to look at him. He saw that her face was flushed. He smirked,"So that's how it is,"he started. "You know I'll love you till' the end,"he finished and pressed his lips onto hers. They separated panting for air. Riza smiled and replied,"I will always love you Roy."

* * *

**A/N: So... How was it? Hope you like it! ^^ R&R! Oh me gosh, school's starting tomorrow, so I might be late on updating so please keep those knives in the kitchen! I'm very studious and like to get my work done so please don't assassinate me! Thanks for reading! Bye! RAWR! x3**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Okay please don't stab me! . I'm sorry that I couldn't update my stories... Schools started as you all know and home work is just killing me . I have to drag my bag all over school and bring like all these books and notebooks... **

**I'll try I hope to try at least after homework to type at least a paragraph for the next chapter ^-^**

**I'm sorry everyone... TT^TT **

**Wow when I'm writing an author's note I always write it so short...**

**So please be patient, I'm sorry in advance please put that pocket knife away! **

** ~Panda Q^Q**


	11. Sick

**A/N: Heey! I'm sorry it took so long to write this, my studies and homework are murdering the shit out of me so I hope this isn't a load of crap cause I haven't had a lot of sleep since school started... I may have made this chapter based on my stress and sleepiness...**

**Me: Please do the honors Ed!**

**Ed: She doesn't FMA/FMAB*turns head to the side* thank god...**

**Winry: *Whacks Ed with Wrench* Learn your manners!**

* * *

Normal day at the HQ. Riza was doing her paperwork as Roy slacked off, and the guys blabbering about their love life or mostly about Havoc's love life. She sighed, she was getting tired and stressed from being too busy. She has paperwork here and then at home she needs to take care of the baby.

'_Hope they don't cause Sheska any stress,_'she thought supporting her head on the palm of her hand. Roy glanced over to his wife to see her grim yet flushed face. He got up placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She looked up to see Roy standing there concerned.

"Sir-" "You have a fever Riza, go home and rest,"he said bluntly. She was about to refuse until she felt fatigue wash over her. So she went home.

She came home to see the house filled with burnt paper. She sighed,"Haru, clean up this mess, Sheska you can go home for now,"she yelled out. Haru came running in and began cleaning as Sheska came in holding Manami and handed her to Riza and left waving good bye.

Riza looked over at the sleepy Manami,"You need a nap." she looked over to Haru,"Haru I'm going to take a nap, don't do anything rash." He nodded and continued clearing the floor of debris.

She set Manami down gently on the bed and laid down next to her and gently held the sleeping baby in her arms as she fell asleep.

"That's the last of it!"Haru exclaimed proud of himself. **KNOCK **"Hm, someone's at the door,"he said as he walked over to the door to find his father waiting there. "Dad!"he exclaimed as he hugged him. "How's your mother?"he asked concerned. "She's taking a nap with Manami,"he said pointing to Roy's room. He nodded and went to his room.

He opened the door slowly and found Riza sleeping soundly with Manami in her arms. He smiled as he tucked a bundle of her hair behind her ear. He put the back of his hand on her forehead,_'She's burning up,'_he thought worried. Her eyes flew open and focused on the concerned onyx eyes looking down upon her.

"Riza are you okay?"he asked worried. She smiled,"I just feel stressed out and tired,"she said as she placed her hand on his. He smiled and got up,"Well I'll find something to make for dinner." She nodded and closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. He smiled and turned around and walked out. _'I'll make soup,'_he thought closing the door slowly._ 'But then again, I'm the worst at cooking, that spaghetti I made, I had to get help.'_his mind retorted back at his thoughts. He sighed,_'I'll have to get someone to cook.'_ "Hey Mustang! We need some place to stay so we decided to come here because Pinako kicked us out,"Ed's voice came in interrupting the alchemist's thoughts. He sighed,_'What impeccable timing.' _

He walked into the living room to greet them. He saw Ken, Hina, and Haru running around and Ed and Winry coming up to him. "Where's Riza?"Winry asked looking around. "She has a fever,"he replied looking over at the kids. "Oh, how about I make chicken noodle soup,"Winry offered, he nodded as she walked into the kitchen putting her hair. Ed looked at Roy,"So, can we stay for the night?"he asked. Roy sighed,"When did you guys leave from Resembool, that's far from Central." "A couple of hours ago,"Ed said looking at the kids transmuting a picture frame. Roy turned around,"Hey, don't transmute that!"he demanded as they looked up and smirked deviously. He sighed and turned back to Ed,"Sure whatever shorty." Well that made Ed explode,"Who are you calling so small, he's the size of an atom?!" Roy sweat dropped,"I didn't say all that." "Well you were probably thinking it!"Ed complained walking into the kitchen fuming. Roy snickered as he watched Ed's retreat.

For 30 minutes Roy had been glaring at the children and telling them not to transmute any specific items which resulted with smirks and giggles. "Oi, Mustang, wake up your wife the soup's ready,"Ed called out from the kitchen. He went to his room to see Manami watching Riza quietly. He picked her up and examined Riza. Her face looked pained and flushed and she was breathing heavily. Concern flowed into him as he put his hand over her forehead to feel her burning forehead.

He walked out to see Winry telling the kids to eat,"Can you feed Manami as I tend to Riza?"he asked coming up her. She nodded and took Manami. He filled a bowl with the soup and poured water into a glass and went to the room.

He set the soup and glass on the nightstand as he gently shook her. Her eyes flew open and got up. A pain struck her as she clenched her head from the headache. "Don't get up so sudden,"Roy said supporting her. He propped her up against the headrest of the bed and started to feed her little portions of the soup. She smiled weakly as she ate. As she soon finished slowly Roy got up to put the dish away.

Riza slumped down into the bed and tucked herself in and slowly closed her eyelids, all the light penetrated into darkness as she fell asleep.

Roy walked in with a cold wet towel and found his wife fast asleep. He cracked a small smile as he walked slowly to the occupied bed and sat down next to Riza. He tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and placed the towel gently on her forehead. "Rest well,"he whispered softly walking away.

* * *

Riza woke up to feel a this cold and freezing sensation on her forehead. She opened one eye to see her raven haired husband hovering over her. His worried grim frown turned into a small smile,"good morning." "Good morn-"Riza started as she got up quickly but felt pain in her forehead. She clenched her forehead as Roy helped her back down. "Whoa, stay in bed and rest for the day, you have a fever,"he said tucking her in and replacing the towel on to her forehead. "But-" "No." She grimaced as she hesitated and nodded in defeat. He got up,"Well I'm off, Ed and Winry left, Manami is with Haru, who is teaching her how to crawl, Rebecca is coming over so don't worry." She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

"-wake up!" Riza awoke from being shaken. She opened her eyes and focused on the ass who just woke her up,"What?!"she grumbled. "Riza, it's me Rebecca, I gotta go out and get some ingredients to make lunch okay, watch over the kids,"Rebecca said as she ran out of the room.

Riza grumbled as she lazily walked out of the room. She found Manami crawling around and Haru watching her rather intently. She inwardly giggled as she soon heard a knock at the door. She suspiciously grabbed her gun and hid it behind her as she opened the mahogany door to reveal a man in a trench coat.

She looked at him and spotted odd things, he was bulk, claws protruding from his feet and under his hat were glowing golden eyes. That was when it hit her, this was a chimera, like the ones who kidnapped her. '_Ho, are they back for more, well I'm not letting a headache get the best of me'_she thought.

She narrowed her eyes as she took a stance and aimed her gun at the "man." "Hm, so you noticed I'm one,well I'm not alone, the full metal alchemist may have beat Animus but there's our boss, Horas (**I was thinking about making the boss be like a eagle chimera lol**),"the chimera sneered. "Che, don't underestimate Edward or the Fuhrer,"Riza retorted focusing on him. As she was about to shoot rounds a wave of pain washed over her. She grimaced as she clenched her head in pain. As she dropped to her knees she heard growls and booms of laughter. She looked up to see two more chimera.

As her knees buckled she heard footsteps behind her,"Mom who's at-" Haru's eyes widened as he took in the scene. Three chimeras looking down on his mother as she was clenching her head with one hand hand and other still hold onto the gun for dear life aiming up at the the chimera who seemed to be the commander. The commander sneered,"Stay down woman, your just a weakling." He kicked Riza in the stomach. Her eyes widened as her body went limp and crashed to the ground as the gun slid across the pavement far from her reach.

"Don't touch Mom!" Haru yelled as he snapped his gloved hand's fingers. The three winced to get ready for the impact, a puff of fire ignited and wen out. Haru's triumph smirk grew into a frown. The three chimeras sneer in amusement as one of them grab Haru into a head lock.

Riza watched Haru struggle desperately, she turned and glared at the commander,"Don't touch my kids!"she snapped as she tried moving her still limp body. He snarled,"Get the baby!"he commanded.

As the commander restrained Riza raspy cries of refusal were heard inside. Riza growled as they were soon nocked out. '_Damn it Roy, you better save us_,'she thought.

* * *

"How's Hawkeye chief?" asked Havoc as he and Roy walked up the the path to Roy's house. "She has a slight fever, I left Catalina with-"Roy replied but got got cut off by a loud frustrated yell,"Gahh!" The two men looked at each other and went into the house.

"What's the problem Catalina?"Roy questioned walking in. "I left Riza with the kids so I could buy some ingredients and when I come back I find a gun and tufts of wolf hair in front of the door, which was completely open,"Rebecca explained to them.

Roy and Havoc face palmed. "Damn, don't tell its those hairy ass bastards again?!"Roy cursed fustrated.

* * *

**A/N: I know shit load of crap. Sorry it took so long to update, Just had two tests today and have one tomorrow. Please bear with me! Heh I wrote this chapter originally on lined paper during my social studies class xD Well R&R!**


End file.
